1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carriers for game call devices, and, more particularly, to game call carriers that are carried in a hands-free manner on a wearers body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game calls is well known by hunters. In the field, conventionally a hunter uses two hands to operate the game call device. Then, the hunter lets go of the game call device and grabs the hunting weapon with two hands. Following this routine, the hunter may experience a significant time delay between releasing the game call device from one's two hands and then grasping and aiming the weapon with two hands. To reduce this time delay, it would be desirable if a game call holder device were provided which permits the hunter to use only one hand to operate the game call device. It would be a lot faster for the hunter to aim the weapon after using only one hand for operating the game call device rather than using two hands. Also, if the hunter uses only one hand for operating the game call device, the hunter is able to use the other hand for carrying the weapon.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for carrying a game call device in a hands-free manner, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,000, 5,947,353, 5,988,469, and 6,308,876. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,000 discloses a hands-free game call holder which is worn around the user's wrist. Because a hunter's weapon is used by one's hands, it would be desirable if a game call holder device were provided that is not worn on a hunter's wrist. Being on the hunter's wrist may interfere with the operation of the weapon with the hunter's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,353 discloses a game call holder that is attached to a user's leg. More specifically, a turkey call is supported by plates which substantially contact the user's leg when the holder is supported by the user's leg. As a result, any sound that is made upon a support plate is damped or muffled by the plate's contact with the user's leg. In this respect, it would be desirable if a game call holder device were provided by which a game holder were held at a distance away from the user's body so that the user's leg will not damp or muffle the sound of the game call so that the game call can provide a true sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,469 discloses a game call holder attached to a user's thigh. A thigh strap and a belt-attached tether are used to support the holder on the user's thigh. in which both a thigh-attached portion and a belt attached portion are provided. Only a single strap is used to attach the holder to the thigh. This may account for the need for the additional belt attached tether to stabilize the holder. For purposes of simplicity of manufacture and use, it would be desirable if a game call holder were provided which did not need the use of a belt-attached tether to stabilize the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,876 discloses a game call carrying system which can be carried on a user's thigh. A variety of game calls are stored in a tubular container that directly contacts the user's thigh. As stated above with respect to the discussion of U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,353, it would be desirable if a holder for a game call does directly contact a user's leg so that sound emitted from the game call will not be damped or muffled by the user's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,754 may be of interest for its disclosure of cigarette case that is attachable to a user's body by means of adjustable straps.
Still other features would be desirable in a thigh-supported game call holder apparatus. Most often, game call holders store the game call within a compartment as the game call is being held by the holder. With such holders, the game call cannot be used for calling game as long as the game call is in the holder. In this respect, it would be desirable if a game call holder were provided that permits the game call to be used for calling game while the game call is held by the holder.
Game calls come in a variety of sizes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a game call holder device were provided that can be adjusted to support a variety of sizes of game calls, while permitting the game calls to used when being held by the holder.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use game call holders, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a thigh-supported game call holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a hunter to operate the game call device with only one hand; (2) is not worn on a hunter's wrist; (3) is held at a distance away from the user's leg so that the user's leg will not damp or muffle the sound of the game call so that the game call can provide a true sound; (4) does not use a belt-attached tether to stabilize the holder; (5) permits the game call to be used for calling game while the game call is held by the holder; and (6) can be adjusted to support a variety of sizes of game calls, while permitting the game calls to used when being held by the holder. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique thigh-supported game call holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.